A Forsaken Tragedy
by x.The Talking Cave.x
Summary: Paine and Baralai are engaged. But what happens when Baralai is sent into the Iraq war? Paine is left to fight every moment with her lover in danger... AU BxP R&R!
1. Prologue: Her Little Soldier

**Author's Note: Hey, Moon here, to bring you a fabulous story written by the fabulous person known as myself! XD It's a Paralai, because that's my specialty. Now this is just the prologue, just to let you know (That's why it's kinda short). So I hope you enjoy and review please!**

Title: Forsaken Tragedy  
Pairing: Paine x Baralai from Final Fantasy X-2  
Setting: Earth, Present time  
Quote for the Story: _"Please… don't let me be  
Another forsaken tragedy….  
_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
He's leaving me… He's going to fight, to die, for something half this country doesn't believe in. And I'm going to be here alone. I'm always alone._

Paine Stavers gazed through the foggy windowpane, looking at the reflection of her drawn facial expression. The clock said it was five in the morning, and the minute hand continued to creak forward slowly. She wished it would just stop. She wanted it all to stop. But Time would continue endlessly, and her fiancé would be leaving on a plane to Iraq in just a few hours.

This wasn't right.

They had been planning the wedding to be in September. There would have been friends and family, flowers and dresses, dancing and food, and love. But war has a way of getting in the way of all that.

She remembered the day the letter had come. Usually the army mail she received was just information on how her fiancé's training was going, since he usually did not have time to send things himself. He was always at that army base just outside of town and never home with her. In the letters she would read of his challenges and accomplishments, how he was having difficulty getting used to the sounds of battle, and how he was excelling in the obstacle courses. So when another letter came from the army, Paine expected the same old thing.

It was definitely more than that.

The first sentence made her immediately crumble. 'We are proud to inform you that your fiancé Baralai McKlain has been ordered to Iraq with his regiment for a period of eleven months.' It went on to say, 'If Private McKlain does not sustain any injuries or is proclaimed dead during this time, his regiment will continue to stay in the country for another twelve months.' She had been barely able to finish the letter, but had ended up reading it later on in the day. It had said, 'You should be proud of this Private and recommend to any other fellow Americans of this duty they could also fulfill. Yours truly, The United States Army'.

She broke down as soon as the letter dropped from her cold hands.

The news had truly sunken in just a few hours ago around midnight when Paine had said to herself, "This is the day he's leaving." It was a week and a half from the time the letter had come, and every day had been harder on her heart. She of course had tried to show none of these emotions in front of Baralai; no, her personality wasn't like that. She didn't even know if she would cry when she watched Baralai go. Maybe she would just stand there, frozen and emotionless as he walked away from her.

She didn't want it to be like that.

But Paine always found a reason to hide what was going on in her heart. She had been doing it ever since a cave-in where terrible things had happened to her. She had tried to scream and shout and save lives by doing this, but it didn't work. So now she often seemed closed, keeping her feelings inside for the fear that it would cause problems, or solve nothing at all. Why show emotions when they do nothing? But Baralai, he was the only one who made her smile without thinking, and speak before she knew what she was saying. He was kind and sweet, and sometimes she felt like he was giving all his love and she was giving none in return. But he always was reassuring her otherwise.

He was so perfect.

Paine remembered the time he had proposed with a weak smile. They had been dating for almost four years, and they were having their anniversary in a day or so. Baralai said he had scheduled dinner at Paine's favorite restaurant and then a trip to watch the sunset. They did this every anniversary so it was no surprise to her. So when Baralai picked her up at her house and said there were different plans made, she didn't know what was in store.

He ended up taking her to a giant lighthouse on the beach (one of Paine's favorite spots) and took her up to the very top. And as the spinning light shimmered by her, she noticed something shining. Paine had glanced at Baralai, but he was just looking at the view with a calm but concentrated look on his face. She had then grabbed the object the next time it appeared and had nearly fainted.

It was a gigantic diamond. _Her _diamond, Baralai had said after Paine gave a questioning look. He had grinned but with nervousness etched in the smile, his face a little pink, as he had gotten down on one knee and held up the ring taken from her fingers.

"Paine… I love you. I know you inside and out, and I love every minute I'm with you. I want to know deep down inside that we will always be together. So… will you marry me?"

She had just stood there for a second, soaking it all in. Finally Paine had smirked and covered his hands with hers. "Yes, I'll marry you… just as long as you move to my house." He had grinned and agreed with a chuckle.

It's been almost a year since then. And now the wedding was postponed "until further notice". Who knew how long it would be until it actually happened.

But Baralai _had _moved into Paine's house, and it was amazing (surprisingly not annoying) to have signs of his presence everywhere. But even though it was wonderful now, it would be even harder to live with all of the remnants when he left. For instance he was leaving behind some photographs of the couple here in their bedroom. Paine would have to look at them every time she went to bed. It would be torture.

She sighed and saw the first few raindrops slide down the glass and upon the small bed of flowers outside. Paine stood with a shiver, trying to relax before walking across the cold wooden floor to their bed.

There he was, her little soldier. Baralai was completely relaxed in his slumber, his bare chest and the tops of his pajama bottoms showing. Paine slipped in beside him in her black nightgown, pulling up the maroon blanket across their bodies. She stretched an arm over his figure and rested it on his toned stomach, feeling the heat and comfort radiating off of him.

_He seems like he doesn't even know he's going into a war in the morning._ Paine tried to wipe her mind of that thought and absorb Baralai's peaceful state. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not shake off the sense of foreboding Baralai's departure was bringing her. His departure might be the last time she'd see her future husband. It might be their final goodbye.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN: ** **-sniffles and gets another tissue- That was sad to write. My inspiration came from the song 'Dear Mr. President' by Pink. Give that a listen! A very good song. . Anyway, review and that good stuff, and I'll try to get the first chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe it'll be longer... -shifty eyes-**

**-Moon **


	2. June 30th, 7:12 am : Departure

**AN - Well hello everybody. -gasp- There's an update? WHAT THE HECK!??!**

**Yeah, I know. There's no excuse for not existing for months. Let's just say... The Talking Cave ran out of muse. Hee? But I found a burst of inspiration, so here's the result. A real chapter! -gasps again- XD Now, I mention war and Paine's view on it. Now I don't want a flame on your opinion of the Iraq war. I just made Paine's opinion as anti-war because of her situation. DON'T HATE ME. Or Paine, of course. xD No flames, please. Just nice, encouraging reviews. So enjoy! And the song that gave me inspiration for this was 'I'll Be Home For Christmas', Josh Groban's version. Look it up if ya want. :) **

* * *

Paine opened her eyes slowly, feeling sleep trying to pull her back into the darkness. She almost gave in when she realized what day it was: Departure Day. D-Day. 

She slowly stood and stretched, glancing over to the place beside her on the bed. Baralai was already up, probably used to getting up at six on the base. She tried to not think about war as she took a shower and got dressed into just a black T-shirt and jeans, but somehow the thought always came back. The smell of his after-shave would probably go away, and all his clothes gone from their closet was a frightening reminder of what was coming. She knew she had to be strong, because otherwise Baralai would just refuse to go and get kicked out of the army. But… didn't she want that?

No. She knew Baralai loved his job for his country, and he would go no matter what. But she would not let the last image he sees of her is herself in tears. That will not happen. Paine won't let herself drop like that.

Paine went down into the kitchen, where coffee was sitting on the table for her along with some toast. Baralai had written a note saying he was at the base collecting his things and would be back soon. She swallowed another piece of toast, feeling it slide down her throat. She missed him now and he would only be gone for another fifteen minutes or so. How would she last almost a year without him? Paine knew she had to just last and get through the first two months or so and it would get easier. She would slowly let go of him mentally, pretending he was on vacation to his aunt's house or something for a while. But in her heart she knew she'd always remember where he actually was: Iraq. Where a war was going on, with blood and gore and… death. Baralai would be in the middle of a desert of destruction.

Paine tried to keep her mind off of things and turned on the small TV sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She switched to the news and watched the weather report to make sure his flight wouldn't be cancelled. Not that that would be a bad thing, but that would mean she would put herself through all this just to wait another two days or so before letting go of him again. Luckily though, the weather was bright and 'perfect for an afternoon picnic' as the weatherman said. Paine wanted to shoot him. How did he know that everyone's day would be sunshine and butterflies? Hers would be moping around getting fat on ice cream, not taking a picnic with wine and cheese with Baralai. She sighed and finished the toast reluctantly, drinking half of her coffee before turning her attention back to the news.

"President Bush gave a speech last night on Iraq and terrorism in general at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He stated, 'Our mission in Iraq is clear. We're hunting down the terrorists. We're helping Iraqis build a free nation that is an ally in the war on terror. We're advancing freedom in the broader Middle East. We are removing a source of violence and instability, and laying the foundation of peace for our children and our grandchildren.

The work in Iraq is difficult and it is dangerous. Like most Americans, I see the images of violence and bloodshed. Every picture is horrifying, and the suffering is real. Amid all this violence, I know Americans ask the question: Is the sacrifice worth it? It is worth it, and it is vital to the future security of our country. And tonight I will explain the reasons why.' The rest of his speech will be broadcasted tonight…"

She went on, but Paine was too angry to pay attention. He sees the images of death? He thinks they're horrifying? _Then why are you sending my husband over there!? _She tried to relax but she found her fists wouldn't unclench. Her anger was felt all over the nation, with so many families thinking the same thing. Paine just wanted her almost-husband with her forever like they had promised. Why must a stupid war and a bad president tear them apart?

_No. The sacrifice isn't worth it, Mr. Bush. Now you go over there with a gun and try to survive with your Calvin Klein tuxedo. Go live in the war you created._

Paine took a few deep breaths and slammed a finger on the remote control to shut the TV off. Her eyes slowly welled up with tears as she thought again of what her fiancé was entering. A war. A bloody war.

- Twenty minutes later-

"Paine? You up?"

Paine's eyes widened as she turned around quickly to see the speaker.

She knew who it was, but still, seeing Baralai in his green, buttoned army uniform sent a wave of excitement and dread through her body. She loved seeing him so happy in his uniform, but him being in it meant he was leaving. Soon.

"I'm here." Paine gave a small smile before standing to go into Baralai's waiting arms. He stroked her silver hair gently, and she could imagine the soft, smiling expression on his loving face.

"Honey… there's been a change of plans. I got a mixed-up message."

Paine's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned back in his arms to look at his face. "What do you mean?"

Baralai sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the words he had to speak. "I'm not going on the plane. A bus is picking me up in… five minutes."

Paine felt a shock wave go through her body. _No._ She felt her heart begin to race. "But, you still have to pack some things, and I thought… I thought…"

He hugged her close again. "I know, I thought we had more time too. But it turns out I got a general's orders and not a private's. I would have been on a first-class flight." He laughed quietly, but it did not still Paine's racing emotions.

He would be gone. Four minutes.

She pulled out of his hug and went to look in the hall where his suitcases had been yesterday, with the items that were supposed to go in sprawled everywhere. Now it was neatly packed and ready. Ready to leave.

Paine turned around to see Baralai frown. "I finished packing this morning before you got up. Around five thirty. I didn't want to disturb you."

She cursed herself mentally for going to sleep so fast after she had awoken in the middle of the night. "It's alright… just… Baralai…"

A horn blasted from outside and made Paine jump into the air. Baralai looked a little bewildered before raising his eyebrows. "They're early, for once."

Paine felt the tears form behind her eyes and a tugging began to start in her heart. They were going to say goodbye right now. Maybe for good.

Baralai said he'd be back in a second and passed by the stunned Paine to put his luggage into the bus and tell the driver to wait a second. Paine stepped out onto their front porch, feeling the cold of the wood seep into her being. Her heart. Baralai's eyes were gleaming from the sun, or maybe from tears, Paine didn't know. She felt a wet thing slide down her face, forgetting the word herself. Everything just seemed… off. Not right. This wasn't right. She wanted to scream that to the world, but her mouth stayed shut.

Baralai paused for a moment as if feeling the moment too. He knew it could be his last time seeing her also. They seemed absorbed into the moment, before Paine burst out with a sob and ran into his arms.

They both sobbed quietly to one another for another minute, but another honk from the bus stopped their tears from falling anymore. They pulled a little away from one another, and stared into one another's eyes. Paine put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face close for a kiss. But even that seemed to have no meaning. It wasn't a goodbye.

"Baralai… I love you." Paine swallowed again, feeling herself choke up. She wasn't able to speak anymore.

He smiled. "I know that was hard for you to say… I love you too." He kissed her gently on the lips again before staring her hard in the eyes. "I will see you again."

And he let her go. He turned around and ran across the yard and onto the bus, disappearing and reappearing by the second window. Paine felt her arm lifting, waving slowly and absently. Her eyes were hollow. Her heart was gone. All she felt was pain.

He waved back, and she glued the image of his last smile into her memory. She might never see it again. And with another honk from the bus… he was gone.

Paine stood in silence. A bird chirped and flew above her, but she cursed it. It had no worries, no pain. It went on with life like it was endless. But this… this was the end. It was going to be the end of her and Baralai, and she felt it. He would die in a distant country and she would be alone for the rest of her days.

But somewhere in her heart, she knew that wouldn't be true. Finally she found her voice and spoke softly like Baralai was still right in front of her. "I'll miss you. Every second of my life, I'll miss you. I hope… I hope I'll see you again. Please… be safe. Come back to me alive and whole."

_And not in a casket. _

She turned around and entered the house. Alone.

* * *

**AN - That was sad, yet again. I hope you liked it at least, and please review. I liike reviews.**

**Hopefully I'll update soon! Let TTC be reborn!**

**-Moon **


	3. July 30th, 1:48 pm : Suffering

**Author's Note - Hey everyone. XD Didn't expect this, huh?**

**So this is Moon again, back from the longest hiatus ever. I found inspiration again for this story and I have a few more chapters written. So here's the next one in the story. Again, I don't want any flames, excuse any typos, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_God._

Paine felt her stomach lurch again and she stuck her head back into the toilet. She felt hot tears run down her red, puffy eyes as she stood and wiped her mouth on a towel. Paine felt how weak she was, how much her body was shaking as she watched her lunch go down the toilet. She took a drink of water, washed her face, and stumbled out the door.

When would it stop?

It had been a month since Baralai had left, and still she was breaking down at least twice a week. Little things would set it off; the smell of his lingering cologne, a memory sparked by something simply as washing the dishes, and one day last week a cheerful couple at the park. Paine unfortunately had had to run to the nearest bush as her stomach protested, finally letting go her last meal. It was getting harder and harder to bear.

_It should be getting easier_, she thought to herself. Paine ignored the tears still slipping down her cheeks. She was surprised she could cry at all; after all, every night a new wave of sadness seemed to creep over her and made her drench her pillows in salty tears. Paine went to the couch and sat down, curling up into a small ball.

She was better than this.

Paine never cried. Never had she shed a tear since her parents' funeral when one of her relatives told her it would be a hard, long year for her. She was so horrified at the thought of crying for a whole year that she had locked up her feelings and didn't let one tear fall from her eyes.

Now here she was bawling on her couch like after a break-up. Paine clenched her teeth and shut her eyes willing herself to stop. Her throat felt raw and her eyes seemed as if they were turning permanently red from all of the crying.

_Stop it_, she thought, _Baralai has got it much worse. _Paine shuddered at the picture of what he had described in his past letter. He had unfortunately been stationed directly in Baghdad where Paine knew most of the fighting was. Baralai hadn't tried to make it sound like everything was okay: he hated to lie, and he knew Paine wouldn't believe him even if he tried. So she was forced to sit through a letter, written beautifully and in detail, of parents screaming as their children were wrapped up after being killed by a suicide bomber. Of soldiers losing so much blood so fast that all they could say was a loved one's name before passing away into the dust of the desert. She had to read about Baralai seeing three of his friends die in a roadside bomb while he was in a protected tank across the way. That story hadn't even made the news. He spoke of sleepless nights, tortured images in his head, and the constant longing to be home again.

He sounded as if he was dying himself.

But Paine still sensed the pride in Baralai's words, the pride that what he was doing was right and what was good for his country. He spoke of happier things: poker games and jokes; his buddies drunk and their captain's remarks; everything that could possibly make her smile was in there. But Paine had read the letter with more tears in her eyes, wishing that Baralai could just be home with her again.

His letter also, through the words and spaces, contained so much love. Paine could picture him crying weakly as he wrote it by flashlight, laughing while writing down a joke or growing quiet when speaking of other things. But he had so much emotion in the letter, Paine knew he still missed her so much just by reading it. His closing of the letter was simply, "I love you, my darling Paine. I miss you every moment. I wish you will never have to see what I have witnessed. Yours forever, Baralai."

She held the letter now in her hands, looking at the black ink that seemed to radiate Baralai's feelings towards her. She felt as if he was in her arms right now, whispering his love into her ear instead of far across the land and ocean.

Paine felt her eyes swell with more tears, her stomach lurching once again. She gritted her teeth angrily, swearing loudly as she ran into the bathroom to ease her stomach once again.

- two hours later -

Paine groggily rose from the couch where she had fallen asleep, the letter lying open on the coffee table. The phone was ringing too loudly for her taste as she hurriedly walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone on the wall. Her voice cracked as she spoke sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Paine?"

She froze for a moment before letting her muscles relax. She hadn't heard that voice in a long, long time.

"It's Rikku. Can we talk?"

Paine's eyebrows rose sharply before she scowled. "I thought you never wanted to talk to me again."

"I didn't say that, Paine, all I said was -"

"You said enough."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Paine sighed. "What do you want?" There was another silent pause at the other end as Paine leaned against the wall.

Rikku coughed. "Well, I, uh…. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Paine scoffed at the other end but Rikku didn't seem to notice. "I heard about Baralai from Yuna who heard it from Nooj who got a letter from Baralai about a week ago, and I… Well, I wanted to check up on you."

Paine laughed out loud. The action seemed to be painful. "Check up on me? You haven't seemed to want to do that in the six years I haven't see you, Rikku."

Rikku paused and Paine heard a sniffle. "Well, Yunie said that you haven't gone to work - she got that from Gippal -"

"Oh, so she has spies now? Wants to know what's going on but too afraid to come to my face, is that it?"

"Paine, I just wanted to -"

"No." Paine felt her free hand ball into a fist while the other clutched the phone tightly. "All you wanted to do was patch things up because it would make me feel better, right? Make me feel like if I didn't have my fiancé, at least I'd have my friends, right?"

"Paine, please, listen -"

"No." She felt the tears coming again. "You didn't listen to me all those years ago. Why should I listen to you now?" There was silence. Paine gripped the phone tighter. "Goodbye, Rikku. Go be happy in your own little world, and stay out of mine."

She slammed the phone onto the receiver, ignoring Rikku's pleas on the other line. She slid down the wall and lied on the cold floor, soft tears rolling down her face. Finally Paine curled into a ball and let out a wail that came from her heart.

Her tears stopped.

* * *

**AN - Hope you guys enjoyed this. Not as sad as the past chapters, but now we're getting to juicy stuff. Hope you have fun guessing at what happened six years ago! XD**

**Review please! Always love that. )**

**-Moon**


	4. August 1st, 8:37 am : Children

**Author's Note - Well what do ya know? Another update from Moon. I'm trying to keep the length of these the same or longer, it's just that I write them in a notebook so they look a lot longer than they really are. XD Anyway, this is another chapter that I hope everyone will enjoy. )  
**

* * *

Paine woke suddenly, as if someone had shaken her awake. She felt different somehow as she went through her usual routine, dressing into an olive green 'Army' tank top Baralai had gotten her and dark jeans. She went down to the kitchen, got herself some cereal, and began to eat breakfast.

The incident with Rikku was just two days ago but the words spoken still lingered with her as Paine ate her Lucky Charms. She thankfully wasn't reliving what happened six years ago in her mind, but she thought about how concerned Rikku had been. She had been seriously worried and that made Paine curious. Didn't she remember at all what had happened?

Paine sure did.

She pushed it out of her mind, washing up before plopping comfortably on the couch. Since Rikku called Paine hadn't cried one bit, only had gotten sick a little the past morning, and overall she felt slightly better.

But worry had still weaseled into her stomach and wouldn't come out until she had Baralai back into her arms again. Paine wondered when exactly that would be and sighed, her head falling onto a pillow. She was running out of money since she hadn't worked for a month, and having Yuna with her sources practically stalking her wasn't comforting her any bit.

But she was coping, right?

Paine knew that she had to return to work in the next week or her boss would fire her. That wouldn't improve her situation. Her boss had given her "as long as she needed" to cope with Baralai leaving, but she knew he'd give her job away if she didn't return. Her job was basically a messenger girl. Paine rode a motorcycle between a worksite and a factory, or sometimes just two or three worksites, giving messages from one architect to another or giving orders to a factory for more wood or something like that. Her home was in the suburbs of the city, but she drove out to the countryside for her job. Sometimes she was hired to send messages to guards, miners, anything really. Her boss was the head of some committee that overlooked development in the rural area. Paine didn't know much else, besides the fact that they paid her a thousand dollars a week and her boss paid for gas. Along with Baralai's income from the army, they had a decent amount of income and had money saved already.

Money saved for a child.

Paine felt her stomach lurch as sadness filled her heart. They had spoken of these things before, vaguely, but they had dreams… _Baralai wanted four kids_, Paine remembered as pain drove her to curl up again.

_Stop thinking about it_, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. But the ideas trickled in, and she pictured her and Baralai holding hands as their children played on the playground across the street. Their kids…

Was there any hope for that?

Paine's heart felt cold in her chest. She tried to breathe evenly but she could barely do that. A future, a family; it seemed so unreal to her, though it made her heart ache because of it. Did she really believe Baralai was going to die? It seemed to linger with her, that thought, toying with the hopes that Baralai gave her and the hopelessness that was contained somewhere in her mind.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, her hands instinctively covering her ears as she rocked back and forth. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it…" Like a mantra Paine feverishly repeated those two words, willing that the world could just stop. That she could just stop.

The world mocked her.

- two hours later -

Paine looked down at her shaking limbs and tried to ignore them as she pushed the shopping cart down the isle. A cheesy recording told her that there was a deal on ham as she picked up a few bags of chips and put them in the cart. She had canned veggies, a bag of kiwis, and cereal tucked neatly into a corner as the chips filled another.

A normal activity. But Paine felt wrong.

She wasn't in a normal state of mind, for her breakdown had taken so much out of her. She had tried to distract herself with TV and food but that didn't work. This activity seemed a little more mind-numbing. Paine ran a hand through her silver hair and suddenly a memory came to mind…

_She lays in his arms, snug against his chest. They are in bed together, and it is two months after they became engaged. Baralai turns her over in his arms and they both stare at each other smiling, so full of love and happiness. He fingers her silver locks as she touches his, and he suddenly bursts out laughing._

_Paine chuckles slightly, but is slightly confused. She plays with a lock of hair. "What? Just realized you just hate silver?"_

_Baralai grins and lets their foreheads touch, their noses brushing against each others gently. He slides his hand again through her hair and Paine's eyes slip closed. "I just thought," he said, "that our children are going to have gray hair at birth."_

_Paine laughs and then stares at him. Yes. She wants him to be the father of her children. Even if they all have gray hair… They kiss in utter silence, and Paine leaves her words unspoken…_

Paine collapsed to the cold floor. _No. _She felt her muscles tighten up and not let her move, her sorrow overcoming every motion she could perform. No tears came down her face, but she let out a few quiet sobs as she relived her memories, again and again. She knew it was a public place and the thought of embarrassment of that people were seeing her in this state where her true emotions shined through occurred to her for a split second. But the sadness seemed to come in huge waves that crashed down upon her, and she could only let her body act on its own, dry sobs racking her chest and throat as they escaped her lips. Paine wished she would cry, for that seemed so much easier.

It could wash away her pain.

_Baralai is dead_, she thought as if her soul had gone. _He is dead at least to me._

She pictured his mangled, bloody corpse as if she was in a nightmare on a side street in that distant country, or maybe his death was in the desert choking on sand. Or maybe there was no body: he had exploded into pieces in a bomb. She couldn't think of which one was the least painful, just letting the images flash before her very eyes again and again.

_Dead._

Paine couldn't see the store worker start calling for an ambulance, and she couldn't hear the deep voice that stopped him. Paine couldn't see the person who picked her up or hear anything they said.

All of her feelings were dead.

All she could see was red.

* * *

** AN - I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really like writing this story and I hope I'm portraying the kind of sadness our families feel over here in the US towards loved ones in Iraq. ) Please no flames or anything like that. Please review! - Moon  
**


End file.
